This invention relates to devices for leveling objects, setting objects at some angle with respect to level and cutting angular shapes in work pieces, and, more particularly, to combination level and angle devices.
Combination level, try-square and plumb devices which have a protractor or some other angle setting means, arranged to establish an angular relationship between two pivoting members of the device, and a level located in one of the members, are known from the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,301 to Peterson and U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,569 to Metrulis show such a device. Such devices, however, are separate tools and are not adapted to be inexpensive attachments to devices that the workmen already has, e.g., a folding ruler.
An attachment for a folding ruler is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,705 to Vincent. This arrangement has a plumb bob so that when the folding ruler is extended it may be leveled. Also, the attachment may be set at predetermined angles with respect to the ruler so that when the plumb bob indicates level, the ruler will be at a fixed slope with respect to the horizontal. The ruler itself, however, is not folded to form some angle and therefore, it cannot be used to draw a simple complete angle on a work piece with one adjustment. Rather one side of the angle is drawn and then the attachment must be readjusted to draw the other side.
U.S. Pat. No. 389,647 to Hall et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 1,061,045 to Campbell show devices with particular angularly arranged members and a level so that slopes can be drawn. These devices are attached to a folding ruler, but the ruler only acts as a holder and is not folded to form an angle.
It would be advantageous if a simple inexpensive device were available which could be attached to a folding ruler so that it can be leveled and folded at particular angles.